


Mother Knows Best

by lunadesangre



Series: Lifers [4]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once he’s gone, he’s gone forever, and you will have to live every day with the part you played in that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

She’d told him he wouldn’t be able to – he got angry. But she _knew_ – just as she knew deep down that he was right, that for Cyril, death probably was the kinder option. But, knowing Ryan, she couldn’t accept that. So she fought, for the both of them.

When it became obvious, at the end, she tried to prepare Ryan – but he refused, hoping, _believing_ , with a strength so fierce it made her want to cry, that God would save his brother. In a way He has, she’s sure, but she knows that’s not the saving Ryan was desperately praying for. “He’s happy now in heaven,” such a cold comfort for the brother left behind – still trapped in jail, and alone now, with only guilt and fading memories for company during his long sleepless nights.

She does her best – that’s what mothers do. She arranges to see him as often as she can, gets as much news from the staff as possible, hugs him even more than before. He smiles less and less, talks less and less, looks more and more tired – she hugs him tighter and tighter. Can’t keep herself from wishing for a miracle, a way to get him out of there before the worse happens.

He’s no angel, but he’ll always be her baby boy.


End file.
